Frozen
by j'aime l'orange
Summary: AU. Cute One-shot. Piper and Alex are both college students at this time. Piper is in town staying at her grandmas old place while she's on her winter break, and makes a friend who she won't ever want to leave.


**I know its not winter and Christmas passed, but i just had this idea and i HAD to write it**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Orange is the New Black series**

* * *

"Hey there, welcome to FroYOs."

"Thanks." She said, then walked over to the machines and started to examine everything we had.

"Why have I never seen you around here before? I know everyone one that comes in here."

FroYOs is a small frozen yogurt shop right outside of town. It was never really busy, most of the customers were regulars so Alex knew them all pretty well. It was a small area, so even if someone was new, you'd have seen their face around before.

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, "Because I'm only down here for winter break."

"And out of all the places to go in the winter, you came to a _frozen_ yogurt shop."

"Well I wanted something…sweet!"

"Alright kid, take your time, and if you want to try anything just let me know."

I leaned on the counter next to my register and continued to read. It's a self serve frozen yogurt shop, so really I don't do much except stand here and clean every once in a while.

"Hey do you mind if I try the vanilla?"

I picked up a small sample spoon and walked over to where she was standing. Instead of just handing her the spoon I lifted my glasses and decided to pull the lever down and get it for her. I smirked and held it up expecting her to take the spoon out of my hand, but instead she closed her eyes and ate it off the spoon I was still holding.

"mmm. It's good." She said as she licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes to look directly at me. She reached up and put my glasses on my face then she let out this cute little laugh, "do you always feed your customers?"

"No, haha no I don't." I gave her a real smile and she smiled back, "I don't usually let people touch my glasses either."

She was looking at me curiously and unconscientiously started to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm Piper," she finally said and stuck her hand out for me to shake, "Piper Chapman."

I grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it I placed a small kiss on the back of it, "And I'm Alex, Alex Vause."

She blushed a little then I let her hand down and walked back over to the register. I watched her go over and pick up a cup and fill it up with vanilla yogurt. She put some hot fudge, rainbow sprinkles and some gummy worms on then came up and put it on the scale.

"Ok how much?"

I watched her digging through her bag for her wallet but instead of weighing it I just stuck a spoon in there, "Don't worry about it Pipes."

Her head shot up instantly at that. "What? No, Alex! Let me pay!"

"No seriously it's fine."

"But…"

"Piper, it's cool. You're good."

She looked up at me with a warm smile that went to her eyes. I saw her getting ready to ask why so I beat her to it, "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"If it's a present then I have to get something for you too, what do you like?"

_This girl is too cute. _

What I really wanted to say was 'I think I like you.' But I just met her and I didn't want to scare her away.

"You don't need to get me anything."

By the look on her face I know she wanted to argue with me but instead she asked, "Do you have paper, scissors and maybe some markers?" I pulled a piece of paper from one of the binders we have out here and put the scissors down on the counter in front of her.

I bent down under the counter and dug through the lost and found drawer. Kids usually forget their things here so I always pick it up just incase they come back for it. "Alright, I have a black sharpie, a green crayon, a yellow highlighter and uhh…I think this is an eraser?"

"Sharpie and the crayon please."

Piper grabbed everything then sat at the table closest to the counter.

"What are you working on?"

"Can't tell you it's a surprise." She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't even look up.

"Ok well you have 15 minutes to finish your little surprise there."

"k."

I let out a small laugh and started to count the money in the register since we were closing soon anyways and no one comes in after 4:30 on a Sunday. _Well except for Piper._

15 minutes later the lights were off, trash was taken out, registers were counted and it was time to leave. Piper was here the whole time and she waited for me in the front when I went to make sure the back door was locked.

"Is everything closed up?" She asked when I walked back over to the front.

"Yeah everything's good. How'd you get here? Did you drive or…?"

"No I was actually just walking around and then I ended up here."

I thought about it for a second before I said anything, "Can I walk you home? I-If you don't mind of course."

"I'd love for you to walk me home Al."

It was kind of cold outside so I lifted my arm up to put around her shoulders and she immediately wrapped her arm around my waist. It was about a 10 minute walk from the store to the house she was staying in.

The walk home was quiet, but it was a comfortable kind of quiet. Once we got to her house I walked her up the three stairs to the door and brought my hand down from her shoulder.

"Thanks for walking me home Alex."

"Yeah no problem kid."

"Oh I have your surprise for you, close your eyes!"

I gave her a playful look be for I shut my eyes, "How do I know you're not gonna kid nap me?"

"You're right, you don't know that," she laughed a little before she finished her sentence, "but you're not a kid."

There was a quick moment of silence before Piper said

"Ok keep your eyes closed but look up."

"mhmm."

"When I count to three open your eyes ok?"

"Ok"

"1…2…3"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a piece of paper cut out and colored to look like mistletoe. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I looked lower into beautiful blue eyes that were filled with hope and panic, and a face lined with a light blush on her cheeks.

I lifted my hand up and cupped her cheek, and leaned right in. It was an amazing first kiss, it wasn't long it was soft, sweet and simple. When we pulled apart we both held small smiles on our lips.

"You know I was the one who was supposed to kiss you right?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! It was your surprise!" She playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" She was busy being mad at me that she didn't notice that I slipped both my hands into hers. We were now standing inches apart, body to body, face to face.

"Because…"

"Well you can kiss me now." I whispered down to her, my height gave me little advantage because she's quite tall as well.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Do you want me to preten –"

Before I could finish my sentence she quickly tippy-toed and gave me a kiss on the lips. "—end to be surprised." She shook her head no and looked at me like she was the happiest girl in the world.

She let go of one of my hands and pulled me into the house. Piper made two cups of hot chocolate and we cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night talking about anything and everything.

It was around 2 am when I noticed Piper had drifted off, so I decided now might be time for me to leave._ If I could figure out how to move without waking her. _She was cuddled into me. I started to slowly untangle my legs from hers when I heard a soft voice say, "Please don't leave Alex. Please stay."

Her eyes were still closed.

"I won't leave you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I placed a small kiss on the side of her head and let sleep finally take over.


End file.
